nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Kai Lumen
Kai Lumen is a character role-played by HexagonistLive General Information Kai Lumen is an ex member of [[Black Betty, Inc.|'Black Betty, Inc.']] who has put regular crime on pause to work at PDM and Harmony to finance his and Billy Francis's club "Aphelion" as well as create connections via both of the legal jobs. His motto is "Information is key, information is power". Criminal History Before Kai joined Black Betty, Inc. he did criminal activity (which included stores, banks, jewelry store, petty crime) with random like-minded people and his best friend [[Daphne Tillamuck|'Daphne Tillamuck']]. Kai at one point was also a hangaround for [[Bondi Boys MC|'Bondi Boys MC']], invited by Daphne and confirmed by [[Paddy Patrickson|'Paddy Patrickson']]. After leaving Black Betty, Kai was also a possible prospect for the [[Korean Mafia (Sun Clan)|'Korean Mafia (Sun Clan)']], invited by [[Annabelle Higgins|'Annabelle Higgins']]. Kai was invited to do the "leap of faith" which involved Annabelle and [[Sun Moon|'Sun Moon']] and was approved by Sun Moon before the change of leadership. After hearing that the leadership changed, Kai decided not to join the Koreans in any aspect. Background Kai Lumen was born in Japan, but never lived there. Due to the fact that Kai was not supposed to be born in Japan, he got himself an Asian first name. He lived most of his young life in Estonia, studying to become a car mechanic and was an overall good citizen, but he got wrapped up into criminal activities with a bad group of people and his ex-friend Thomas Tamm. Ever since then, he became the driver for all the jobs. When Kai was not driving, he tried to not stand out in any possible way, which made him "invisible". That ability gave him the power to observe and collect information and use the information for his own gains. At a young age, Kai and his ex-friend moved to the UK to join the big leagues and make even more money. After years of working together with Thomas, he got snitched on which forced Kai to leave the country and go into hiding in Alaska. He was ultimately found and spent 10 years in prison before moving to Los Santos. Black Betty, Inc. Kai never initially had the plan to join [[Black Betty, Inc.|'Black Betty, Inc.']] and knew nothing about the company, but after being kidnapped by [[Sonya Summers|'Sonya Summers']] and forced to lure out [[Nora Dupres|'Nora Dupres']], he report it to [[Bruce Nelvico|'Bruce Nelvico']]. Bruce told Kai to collect information about BB Inc and Sonya in general. Kai worked his way through the lower levels of BB Inc. and was interviewed by Sonya and Sean Tinker before being accept into the group. If at first it was an information collection work that Kai did, later on, he had a change of heart towards everyone involved and actually wanted to join BB Inc. At the interview, it was brought up that Sonya was being investigated for the death of Nora and that Kai was the only person to know who was in the car, he was also handcuffed and his phone was looked through. There were suspicions that Kai was the leak, but was never confirmed and he got hired. In BB Inc, he did regular criminal jobs and hired people for the Pawn Shop to gather Pixerium Sticks, but never got into anything deeper or into any shootouts. After the dissapearance of Sonya, Kai as well as [[Raven Marx|'Raven Marx']], [[Sean Tinker|'Sean Tinker']], [[Jaed Smith|'Jaed Smith']] and [[Donovan King|'Donovan King']] got hired to do a job for the Watchers and managed to get access to the Dark Web. The job never went through and nothing happened. But since that incident, Raven, Jade, DK and Kai became good friends. The internal turmoils of Black Betty Inc, the disappearance of Sonya, the lack of trust in [[Susie Carmichael|'Susie Carmichael']] and the invitation to the Korean Mafia made Kai leave and find a new path. Relationships Kai briefly dated [[Royal Anderson|'Royal Anderson']] - all dates ended up with one or both of them in the hospital. Currently, he's in a relationship with both [[Jacklyn May|'Jacklyn May']] and Annabelle Lecter Random facts * Kai says "yea-yea-yea-yea-yea-YEAAAHH" a lot. * He's not done with criminal activity, it just happens in the background. * He doesn't actually own the R34 Skyline Category:Characters Category:Male